The present disclosure is related to marking and printing methods and systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for precisely metering a dampening fluid (such as a water-based fountain fluid) in a variable lithography marking or printing system.
Offset lithography is a common method of printing. (For the purposes hereof, the terms “printing” and “marking” are used interchangeably.) In a typical lithographic process the surface of a print image carrier, which may be a flat plate, cylinder, belt, etc., is formed to have “image regions” of hydrophobic and oleophilic material, and “non-image regions” of a hydrophilic material. The image regions correspond to the areas on the final print (i.e., the target substrate) that are occupied by a printing or marking material such as ink, whereas the non-image regions are the regions corresponding to the areas on the final print that are not occupied by said marking material. The hydrophilic regions accept and are readily wetted by a water-based dampening fluid (commonly referred to as a fountain solution, and typically consisting of water and a small amount of alcohol as well as other additives and/or surfactants). The hydrophobic regions repel dampening fluid and accept ink, whereas the dampening fluid formed over the hydrophilic regions forms a fluid “release layer” for rejecting ink. Therefore the hydrophilic regions of the printing plate correspond to unprinted areas, or “non-image areas”, of the final print.
The ink may be transferred directly to a substrate, such as paper, or may be applied to an intermediate surface, such as an offset (or blanket) cylinder in an offset printing system. The offset cylinder is covered with a conformable coating or sleeve with a surface that can conform to the texture of the substrate, which may have surface peak-to-valley depth somewhat greater than the surface peak-to-valley depth of the imaging plate. Sufficient pressure is used to transfer the image from the offset cylinder to the substrate. Pinching the substrate between the offset cylinder and an impression cylinder provides this pressure.
The above-described lithographic and offset printing techniques utilize plates which are permanently patterned, and are therefore useful only when printing a large number of copies of the same image (long print runs), such as magazines, newspapers, and the like. However, they do not permit creating and printing a new pattern from one page to the next without removing and replacing the print cylinder and/or the imaging plate (i.e., the technique cannot accommodate true high speed variable data printing wherein the image changes from impression to impression, for example, as in the case of digital printing systems). Furthermore, the cost of the permanently patterned imaging plates or cylinders is amortized over the number of copies. The cost per printed copy is therefore higher for shorter print runs of the same image than for longer print runs of the same image, as opposed to prints from digital printing systems.
Lithography and the so-called waterless process provide very high quality printing, in part due to the quality and color gamut of the inks used. Furthermore, these inks—which typically have a very high color pigment content (typically in the range of 20-70% by weight)—are very low cost compared to toners and many other types of marking materials. However, while there is a desire to use the lithographic and offset inks for printing in order to take advantage of the high quality and low cost, there is also a desire to print variable data from page to page. Heretofore, there have been a number of hurdles to providing variable data printing using these inks. Furthermore, there is a desire to reduce the cost per copy for shorter print runs of the same image. Ideally, the desire is to incur the same low cost per copy of a long offset or lithographic print run (e.g., more than 100,000 copies), for medium print run (e.g., on the order of 10,000 copies), and short print runs (e.g., on the order of 1,000 copies), ultimately down to a print run length of 1 copy (i.e., true variable data printing).
One problem encountered is that the viscosity of offset inks are generally too high (often well above 50,000 cps) to be useful in nozzle-based inkjet systems. In addition, because of their tacky nature, offset inks have very high surface adhesion forces relative to electrostatic forces and are therefore almost impossible to manipulate onto or off of a surface using electrostatics. (This is in contrast to dry or liquid toner particles used in xerographic/electrographic systems, which have low surface adhesion forces due to their particle shape and the use of tailored surface chemistry and special surface additives.)
Efforts have been made to create lithographic and offset printing systems for variable data in the past. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,699, incorporated herein by reference, in which an intense energy source such as a laser is used to pattern-wise evaporate a dampening fluid.
In another example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,705, incorporated herein by reference, a hydrophilic coating is applied to an imaging belt. A laser selectively heats and evaporates or decomposes regions of the hydrophilic coating. A water based dampening fluid is then applied to these hydrophilic regions, rendering them oleophobic. Ink is then applied and selectively transfers onto the plate only in the areas not covered by dampening fluid, creating an inked pattern that can be transferred to a substrate. Once transferred, the belt is cleaned, a new hydrophilic coating and dampening fluid are deposited, and the patterning, inking, and printing steps are repeated, for example for printing the next batch of images.
In the aforementioned lithographic systems it is very important to have an initial layer of dampening fluid that is of a uniform and desired thickness. To accomplish this, a form roller nip wetting system, which comprises a roller fed by a solution supply, is brought proximate the reimageable surface. Dampening fluid is then transferred from the form roller to the reimageable surface. However, such a system relies on the mechanical integrity of the form roller and the reimageable surface, the surface quality of the form roller and the reimageable surface, the rigidity of the mounting maintaining spacing between the form roller and the reimageable surface, and so on to obtain a uniform layer. Mechanical alignment errors, positional and rotational tolerances, and component wear each contribute to variation in the roller-surface spacing, resulting in deviation of the dampening fluid thickness from ideal.
Furthermore, an artifact known as ribbing instability in the roll-coating process leads to a non-uniform dampening fluid layer thickness. This variable thickness manifests as streaks or continuous lines in a printed image.
Still further, while great efforts are taken to clean the roller after each printing pass, in some systems it is inevitable that contaminants (such as ink from prior passes) remain on the reimageable surface when a layer of dampening fluid is applied. The remaining contaminants can attach themselves to the form roller that deposits the dampening fluid. The roller may thereafter introduce image artifacts from the contaminants into subsequent prints, resulting in an unacceptable final print.
In addition, cavitation may occur on the form roller in the transfer nip due to Taylor instabilities (see, e.g., “An Outline of Rheology in Printing” by W. H. Banks, in the journal Rheologica Acta, pp. 272-275 (1965)), incorporated herein by reference. To avoid these instabilities, systems have been designed with multiple rollers that move back and forth in the axial direction while also moving in rolling contact with the form roller, to break up the rib and streak formation. However, this roller mechanism adds delay in the “steadying out” of the dampening system so printing cannot start until the dampening fluid layer thickness has stabilized on all the roller surfaces. Also, on-the-fly dampening fluid flow control is not possible since the dampening fluid layer is at that point already built up on the form roller and the other dampening system rollers acts as a buffering mechanism.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to develop systems to deposit dampening fluid directly on the offset plate surface as opposed to on intermediate rollers or a form roller. One such system sprays the dampening fluid onto the reimageable offset plate surface. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,853 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,090. However, due to the fact that these dampening systems are used with conventional (pre-patterned) offset plates, the mechanism of transfer of the dampening fluid to the offset plate includes a ‘forming roller’ that is in rolling contact with the offset plate cylinder to transfer the FS to the plate surface in a pattern-wise fashion—since it is the nip action of contact rolling between the form roller and the patterned offset plate surface that squeezes out the fountain solution from the hydrophobic regions of the offset plate, allowing the subsequent ink transfer selectivity mechanism to work as desired.
While these spray dampening systems provide the advantage of metering the flow rate of the dampening fluid through control of the spray system, as well as the ability to manipulate the dampening fluid layer thickness on-the-fly as needed, the requirement of using the dampening system form roller as the final means of transferring the dampening fluid to the plate surface reintroduces the disadvantages of thickness variation, roller contamination, roller cavitation, and so on. Furthermore, while the dampening fluid is typically less than one micron in thickness, such systems are not able to accommodate a relatively wide thickness range of the dampening fluid in this less-than-one micron regime.
For further reference, additional methods of applying dampening fluid to a reimageable surface are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/204,515, filed on Aug. 5, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.